Halo: Wargames
by Thedaytimes117
Summary: The journey begins on the glass remains of reach. They discover a forerunner map room that leads them to mysterious shield world. Experience the adventures of fireteam valkyrie
1. Prologue chapter 1

Year 2552 FALL OF REACH

I can remember the day Reach fell…. I remember the screams of families being slaughtered by the Covenant. We heard people screaming for help but we couldn't save them. The people we did manage to save made it off world, but not all of them made it to slipspace some of them were shot down by a Covenant supercarrier called the Long Night of Solace Most of my team of ODST survived and made it to UNSC Scavenger that was about to take off. That was 5 years ago, now we are going to take back Reach from the Covenant.


	2. Mission report chapter 2

-spartans Jason Monty ID number 938 _log entry file 198_ - I'm part of the 4th Generation of Spartans for the UNSC to protect the galaxy from the remaining part the Covenant, There two known Covenant splinter factions Jul 'Mdama's faction known as the The Storm Covenant, and the the Devils faction. We don't know that much about Devil faction. The only thing we do know (that isn't classified by ONI) is that they are the most dangerous faction that we know of. We know a lot about the the Storm Covenant but most of it is classified by ONI. -end of report-


	3. Return to reach chapter 3

Year 2557 the battle of Reach

I felt the ground shake as we entered slipspace, all the lights turned red telling the crew in the lower hangar bay to lock down the land vehicles so they don't get thrown around in the hangar bay. I watched as they locked down the vehicles waiting for my team of Spartan to get down to the hangar bay. One of my first teammates that came down to the hanger bay was Stephanie, She was walking out of the elevator carrying her Anubis Nephthys helmet with her right robotic hand. Her Beauty was like no other she had dark blood red hair. She had some freckles going from one cheek cross her nose to the other cheek on her white skin. She had the most Beautiful eyes I had ever seen they were light green. Her armor was the Freebooter armor type. it's main color was black with some red highlights. She had a very Beautiful smile on her face while she was walking out of the elevator. "Reporting for duty sir" said Stephanie with a small grin on her face. "What's so funny?" I questioned her, "um.. I'm just excited to get back out there" she said in a excited tone "i'm just so excited to take out this um….m.. Who are we trying to kill again.. I forgot?" Stephanie said in a funny way "You really need to pay more attention in these meetings Stephanie" I said "I know but...who is he?" she said in annoyed and playful voice "His name is Erso Velumee, he is an elite shipmaster that commands a Covenant ship that has shielding device which is covering the planet Reach" I said "... didn't need to know that much Jason... I just wanted to know his name" said Stephanie. "Where the hell are they …. The ship is about to leave slip space" I said " Jason you don't need to worry about them", right after Stephanie said that Chloe and Ethan just walk out of the elevator "Well, that answers your problem Jason" said Stephanie."What are guys talking about?" said Chloe. "Chloe I think you need to know ….. We all know they were doing weird stuff " said Ethan. Chloe almost burst out laughing after Ethan said that. "What did you just say Ethan" said Jason "Nothing sir" said Ethan. "Ok then get your weapons ready and put your helmet on" Jason ordered. "YES SIR!" said Stephanie,Chloe, and Ethan.

2 minutes until drop

"Everybody ready to kill some Covenant " asked Jason "Ready sir!" said Ethan and Chloe. "How about you Stephanie, are you ready yet" said Jason "Almost done, I just need to get my railgun." " We are over the drop zone" said some random person on the intercom. The light turned on green Jason,Stephanie,Chloe and Ethan walked in front of the hanger bay door. "The light is green Spartans" said Jason as the door opened showing the massive sky battle. "LET'S DROP INTO HELL!" yelled Jason.


	4. The jump chapter 4

The jump

The only thing I could see was blue skies. " I can see the Covenant shield generator" said Jason on the radio. Debris was falling towards Reach from destroyed Covenant and UNSC cruisers. UNSC and the Covenant splinter faction call the Devils were in gigantic battle over Reach. "watch out for the debris spartans" said Ethan.

As we were falling towards the Covenant shield generator, the UNSC INFINITY came out of slipspace and rammed right into a Covenant cruiser completely obliterating it. " Brace for impact!" yelled Jason.

The spartans land on the Covenant shield station. "weapons ready!" said Jason.

Stephanie,Chloe and Ethan pulled out their weapons "Let's kick some Covenant ass!" yelled Stephanie. They ran across the purple flooring as they were killing Covenant soldiers. Ethan ran right up to an Elite and punch it right in the face so hard that its face caved in on itself. They were almost at the door but a Goliath was blocking the door. It was 15 ft tall it had a big armored right arm and on its left arm and it had heavy assault fuel rod cannon on its right. It started to fire a hot beam of plasma. "Spartans take cover!!" yelled Jason as his team dodged the plasma beam.

"Look at this glob of worm shit" said Ethan. "ETHAN! It's no time for jokes we need to find a way to kill this thing" said Stephanie. "Alright team, Chloe and Ethan go in on the right to distract the Goliath. me and Steph will attack it from the back… hopefully this works.." said Jason. "Ready Spartans get to your positions!" yelled Jason. Chloe and Ethan started there distraction by shooting the hunter in its armored face. Jason and Stephanie started there attack on the back of the Goliath. Stephanie ran behind some cover and pulled out a plasma grenade and threw it at the Goliath's back.The grenade pulsing with energy three times then a bright blue plasma explosion went off blowing apart the Goliath. Chunks of Goliath worm guts and armor was everywhere.

"Great work spartans" said Jason."well i did most of the work" said Stephanie.

"hey we help too" yeled Ethan. "Guys stop arguing we have mision to do" said Jason. They started walking towards the door "sooo don't we have to go all stealthy in this covenant ship thing?" ask Stephanie. "umm let me think about that" said Jason as he pulled out C4 pack and placed it on the door "umm no you guys should stand back now" said Jason. The spartans took cover "well then let's kick some covenant ass" said Stephanie.the door exploded into a nothingness "ready spartans move in!" yelled Jason.


	5. The ship chapter 5

The ship

The small team of Spartans started to explore around the Covenant ship. The Covenant ship had a very smooth and curvy walls. they had a hexagon patterns and had a purple coloring to the walls and the floors had the same pattern but in a very dark Gray. There was a slight fog on the ship slightly hovering over the floor the ceiling was 12 and a half feet from the floor." Where to now Jason" Said Stephanie. Jason look back at her at her Gold colored visor " The commander room should be in the center of the ship just have to make our way there" Jason said in a calm voice. Jason looked around for a bit then stop. "wait… where the hell is Ethan!" said Jason.


	6. The hunt for the shipmaster chapter 6

The hunt for the Shipmaster

"Finally i get to be alone and i don't have to use the coms" said Ethan directly to a bleeding out Unggoy. Ethan get on one knee to look at the Unggoy in the face. "You are one ugly little shit" said Ethan. "So.. i'm going to ask you a few questions if you answer them i will let you live… got it." said Ethan. The Unggoy nods its in agreement. "Good.." said Ethan in a clam voice. "What's your name?" ask Ethan. "Its Yifip…" said the Unggoy. "Ok... good…. Yifip can you tell me where is Erso Velumee?" ask Ethan. "The shipmaster? The last time i Heard where he was was from Yayap.. He said he was at the bridge..." said Yifip. "Thank you Yifip….. you are... no longer need" said Ethan as he got up and pulled out his pistol. "Wait what you said i ca-" said Yifip as he got his brain blow. "Pop goes your brain box!" said Ethan with a happy tone to it. Ethan started walking down the Covenant hallways "your time is running out Velumee." said Ethan to absolutely nobody.

"Where the hell is he!" said Jason in frustration. Stephanie walks up to Jason and puts her hand on his left shoulder and says "we'll find him eventually just try to calm down"."i know it's just he always does this…. It's always ONI first" said Jason."well he did start at ONI first then join the Spartan 4 program as a ONI agent soo…. whatever he doing has to be important" said Stephanie. "i hope so… " said Jason.

Ethan was sneaking around the Covenant ship. *Almost there* Ethan thought.

He was sneaking around a hallway then looked around a corner. *there it is the door to the bridge…. But there are two guards….well i could use the cloaking technology ONI gave me….. Then i could take them out…..*. Ethan open a device on his left wrist *here we go*. Using the cloaking technology he walk up to the two Sangheili guards and stabbed one in the left part of the neck then proceeded to move the knife to the other side completely letting the Sangheili's front part of its neck to open up letting a flow dark blue blood come out. Ethan quickly took the knife out and stabbed the other Sangheili in its roof of its mouth and proceeded to pull it out then stabbed it again at its neck five times. After that Ethan stands over the two dead in triumph "that wasn't that har…. great i'm partially covered in blood…. Great just… just great". Ethan attempted to wip most of the blood off his armor *there we go now Velumee your time is up*. Ethan made his way towards the panel to open the door. *oh a security code this is going to be fun*. Ethan begin to hack the terminal "put that there….. Then………..done!" said Ethan. The door made a powering up noise be for it open Ethan proceeded to walk through the the open door.

He immediately see two Sangheili that look like were having a conversation. one was a 8 half feet tall male that had white armor with Blood red highlights *he must be Velumee*. The other Sangheili was 8 feet tall female with dark gray armor with gold as its secondary color *look like her rank was Special Operations or something*. Ethan looked around to see if anyone else was in the room *easy just the three of us*. Ethan pulled out two pistols and fired he use his left pistol to shoot at Velumee's knees he drops to his knees in pain. His right pistol shoot the female elite seventeen times at her head the first ten bullets took out her shields then the other bullets dig right in to her armored helmet until they went straight through her head spring dark blue blood out the right side of her head. The female elite drops to the ground dead. "Foma 'Molkam NOOOO!!!!!" screamed Velumee then immediately looked at Ethan and said "YOU DEMON!!!". "Demon…. I prefer the….word… psychopath but…. Demon is fine…. Oh by the way I'm sorry i ruined your moment with her" said Ethan as he walk over to the elite. "YOU DEMON I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Velumee. "Stop your whining... i just need to know something before i pop your brain box with this gun…." said Ethan."where is the Forerunner temple….." ask Ethan. "I'll never tell you anything Demon" said Velumee. "Your really wasting my time Velumee…" said Ethan. Ethan looks to his right and see a computer terminal with some sort of hand scanner. "Know what i don't need you but i do need a hand" said Ethan as he ripped Velumee's left arm off Velumee screams in pain. Ethan starts walks towards the computer terminal. Ethan takes the arm that he ripped off and puts the hand on the scanner. "Now… where is it…" said Ethan. He continues to look through the covenant files.

"what the hell happened here" said Jason as he looked at two dead Sangheili guards. "Looks like Ethan has been here" said Stephanie "how do you know that Steph?" ask Chloe. "we'll rookie the way you can tell is that everything is a mess just look at this" said stephanie. "oh…. Well it is one hell of a mess" said Chloe as she looked at the mess of bloody elites. " Chloe, Stephanie get your weapons ready there could be a firefighter in here" Said Jason.


	7. The bridge chapter 7

The bridge

The Three Spartans moved into the room very cautiously. " bloody hell what took you guys so long" said Ethan while he was leaning against one of the walls next to one of the computer terminals. The Spartans lowered There weapons and Jason start walking towards Ethan and said " well if you didn't runoff we would've got here a lot faster instead of looking around the area for you" said Jason and very annoyed tone. " I was that important awwww you going to make me blush…. in this Helmet" said Ethan in a sarcastic tone while pointing to his helmet. Jason looked at Ethan for a few moments trying to contemplate the stupidity that just came out of his mouth.

"anyway I see you beat us to Velumee and killed him too quite brutally " said Jason as he looked at the remains of Velumee. " I didn't just kill him I made him suffer and I got some information from the database too" said Ethan. "go on" said Jason and A very intrigued voice. " The reason that the Devils are on reach it's because there is a forerunner Temple underground-" said Ethan. " wait hold up I thought Dr. Halsey destroyed the forerunner temple" said Stephanie and she interrupted Ethan."excuse me I was in the middle of talking and yes you're correct she did the destroy one of the forerunner Temple but there was another one on the planet" said Ethan. "usually planet have round one huge forerunner temple on the planet but reach has two but the one we are talking about is slightly smaller then the one Dr. Halsey destroyed" said Ethan. "so what makes this one so special?" asked Chloe. " what makes it so special Is that it's a type of map room but they aren't able to activate the map so they don't know where leads. But with my skill of studying forerunner technology is that they need a human or should I say a Reclaimer" said Ethan. "*cough* nerd*cough*" said Stephanie under her breath. Ethan looked at Stephanie for a second then look back at Jason.

"Where is it located on the planet?" Asked Jason. " in the middle of nowhere surrounded by Devils" said Ethan. " Great….. wait I got a idea Radio In on the infinity tell them about the temple and then tell them to head towards location of the temple after we blow up the planet shield generator" said Jason a very confident voice. " got it… oh wait I downloaded the map of the the ship. it's on these cards insert them into your helmet so they can download" said even as he handed the three other Spartans the chips. " all right Spartans let's get moving… and Ethan don't runoff again" said Jason " fine" said Ethan.


	8. The Generator Room 8

The generator room

" Ethan are you sure we're heading in the right direction" ask Stephanie. " yes we are in the right direction… it should be right down this hallway" said Ethan. The four Spartans continue their journey down the hallways of the covenant carrier. " this is one really long hallway" said Chloe in a tired voice. " Stop complaining it's not that long" said Ethan.

" The door to the generator room should be right around this corner" said Ethan. They stop at a Giant Silver oval shaped door. "This must be the door" send Ethan. "all right weapons Ready… on the count of three we charge in there. got it?" said Jason. The other three Spartans nodded their heads in response. "get in positions" commanded Jason. "1… 2…. 3!"

The four Spartans burst through the door with their weapons ready. Stephanie pulled out her M6H2 Magnum and shot A Unggoy in between it's eyes. "They killed Flipyap!! ...or was it Yapflip..? DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW YAPFLIP!" Screamed the other Unggoy. Stephanie immediately shot the other one. Ethan jumped on one of the elites backs that That was in the room. He pulled out his knife and slit Its throat.

"that's all of them" said Jason. " This is such a small generator for such a massive space station" said Stephanie. " well in this type of space station there are two generators on each side to keep it powered. if you destroy one you'll set it off balance it will start its dissent towards the planet." said Ethan " would it work better if they were for generators or just one large super generator" said Stephanie. " yes that will help a lot more but this is an old type of speciation. I think this is probably a very old type of model for a covenant space station" said Ethan.

" Hey Chloe I'll give you one of my C4 packs. you put on one side and I'll put on the other" said Jason. " all right" said Chloe as she grabbed one of the C4 packs from his hand. Jason and Chloe walk to different parts of the generator and planted the c4. " all right that's done. now where is the nearest exit Point Ethan?" asked Jason. " there should be a hanger bay nearby I think it's just go straight and then make a right then turn left or we could just go straight and break through the wall which could be faster" replied Ethan. " all right will head there right now. Stephanie send a message to the UNSC scavenger to pick us up and make sure to tell them that we be flying banshees. Oh and Ethan here's the detonator set it off when we are far enough away" said Jason. " got it" replied Ethan as he took the detonator. " all right let's go team!" said Jason " yes sir!" replied the other three Spartans.


End file.
